


Judas

by Judas_Kiss



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Cheating, Comfort, Evil Schemes, Feels, Hurt, Insecurities, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Romance, Suspense, heat cylces, just read!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas_Kiss/pseuds/Judas_Kiss
Summary: A Jack x Chase fanfic. Please give it a read if you're looking for comedy, drama, excitement and just all out something different! I'm rating it T for now. but will bump up to M later down the road.





	Judas

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late to the Xiaolin game but... I literally forgot about this cartoon til like two years ago... and rewatched it a few months ago. I'm not a big fan of the remake but meh. Anyway, here is a fanfiction I've been wanting to start for about a month now! I hope you guys like it. It will end up being Jack x Chase. Cause they are my OTP! with some jealousy from WuYa. Yes... I capitalize the Y cause it is more appealing to me lol anyway. Read. enjoy! Leave me love. I swear I'm trying to get back into the game here but I'm so busy often times and I still deal with my depression. I'm back on meds so it's hindered me a little bit motivation wise.
> 
> Also. Because I suck at descriptions, look the link below up to see what Jack looks like as a dragon in this story. Kudos to this amazing artist. I love all of her stuff and she's actually the reason I found Xiaolin Showdown again! :3 so definitely go check her out but here is the picture she created that I'm using to describe Jack's dragon form.
> 
> https://sapphiresenthiss.deviantart.com/art/The-Heylin-Dragons-676476792

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Chase asked as his golden hues peered down at the boy before him, a smirk itching at the corners of his lips but he resisted for the moment. Too soon, he thought.

With big, bright puppy dog eyes, Jack Spicer looked up to him and nodded frantically from where he was kneeled before his idol. His God. Hands clasped together and a pout formed on his lips. "Please! More than anything!" He begged.

A little scoff echoed in the silent room as WuYa looked away, her arms coming to cross over her chest, a tinge of jealousy coiling within her. Chase seemed to ignore her detests... his smirk finally coming into play and his eyes narrowing mischievously and glimmered with a hint of something... dark.

"So be it." He was calm as he usually was. Chase reached over to retrieve the bowl of Lao Mang Lone Soup from the pedestal it sat upon. "You will never be the same again... You are aware of that?" He asked just for good measure.

"I'm aware! Please. I wanna be as strong as you are!" Jack pleaded as he attempted to rise, however he was stopped by Chase's boot to the face. Chase clicked his tongue in a 'tsk' response and shook his head. "Stay down." He commanded, with Jack doing just as he was told. If nothing else, at least that was one thing Chase could admire about the proclaimed 'evil boy genius' before him... he would obey without question.

Chase was the one to kneel before Jack on one knee, coming at eye level to him... Golden orbs peering into those beautiful red ones of Jack's that Chase would hate to admit captivated him. He placed the soup in front of Jack, his smirk holding a sinister appearance to it. "All fours to drink it." His voice was soft, smooth yet still held the utmost authority.

Jack blinked in surprise and hesitated for a moment. However he wasn't one to refuse a command from the one he looked up to most and even... loved. He lowered himself to the floor, elbows propping him up as he began to lap at the soup.

"Yes! Good..." Chase cooed as he watched with satisfaction. Yet... His stomach knotted with an unfamiliar feeling and he found himself biting into his bottom lip. He shook the feeling away however, taking in a silent breath. Glancing out the corner of his eyes, he noticed WuYa glaring at him with great disappointment at his choice of prodigy.

Jack finished his feast rather swiftly, wiping his mouth as he looked up to Chase with a smile. The elder extended a hand out to show his appreciate with a pat to the head, ruffling Jack's bright red hair. Jack's eyes closed as he gave a little purr. However, he recoiled back only a second later, falling back onto his buttocks as he clenched at his stomach. Teeth clenched in an attempt to silence his groans with little result.

Chase watched the winching boy with delight as he stood, a cackle escaping his throat finally. WuYa's attention diverted to Jack, emerald hues hinting at concern. "What have you done?! You are going to kill him!" She hissed and gasped as she found her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Relax... He will be just fine... He's just a little dramatic." Chase gave a shrug. "Besides, when did you start to care for Spicer?" He asked, but didn't bother to cast his gaze upon her. She had no words for him.

"Shit!" Jack hissed, teeth feeling as if they were to shatter if he clenched them any tighter. The change came swiftly yet felt like a lifetime to Jack as he felt every bone break and realign, muscles redefining themselves into something different, something bigger. His fingers curled, nails extending into long black talons and he could swear he felt the tailbone rip right out of him to properly form itself for the creature coming out.

Gasping, Jack shook his head; the pain subsiding completely as if it were never there once the change was complete. He looked down to the crystal like floor below him at his own reflection. His face now elongated and red hues wider than before, a bright contrast to the white pelt he carried though his makeup now that of markings around his eyes. He shook his head, the tuff of hair starting at the base of his cranium and extending all the way down to the tip of his tail slightly disheveling.

Chase crossed his arms over his chest, his smirk returning once again but seemed of something more genuine this time. "Wonderful..." He muttered, his gaze trailing along the little dragon before him, taking in the full detail of Jack's change. A black stripe extended down his back, stopping only at the end of his spear like tail, accented by three red marks along his back... Feet accented with black socks. "Beautiful..." He found himself whispering.

"Tsk..." WuYa crossed her arms again as a pout came to her features. She wasn't going to admit that she was thankful Spicer was able to withstand the power the soup brought... yet she still held jealousy at the fact Chase had the nerve to pick Jack, of all people.

Jack stared at his reflection for a moment more, as a grin spread across his maw, revealing his dagger like teeth now. "This..." He trailed off. "This is awesome!" He jumped and turned to face the two Heylin elders. "Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" His voice beamed with excitement and he began to run in circles, his body bursting with energy.

Chase watched him with a chuckle. "You are doing well on your four feet, for your first time changing."

"I'm going to get dizzy!" WuYa exclaimed in annoyance as she too found herself transfixed in Jack's own amusement with himself.

The newly changed dragon didn't seem to even so much as notice them in the moment, his tail flicking at the side of him. Eyes narrowed playfully as he encircled himself, snapping at the barbed tip.

WuYa's hand came to her face with a loud slap. "This is why you don't give Lao Mang Lone Soup to morons..." She grumbled under her breath.

"He may be a moron but he has potential..." Chase retorted softly, his arms uncrossing as he approached the transfixed Jack Spicer. A gloved hand reached out to grasp the scruff of his neck, lifting him up despite the fact that he was slightly bigger than Chase in this form. Golden optics locked on the dragon he held before him. "With this comes responsibilities."

Jack gulped at the sudden change in tone. Chase had taken on a serious demeanor. "Y-yes C-chase... Hey... Is it always going to hurt when I change?" He asked.

"Only this one time... Now you will be able to change at will but will not feel the effects. However..." Chase trailed off, grip releasing as Jack fell to the floor with an "Umph!" in protest.

Thinking for a moment, he shook his head. "I would suggest you go get some sleep... Tomorrow begins training. If you are to be one of us, you must be strong like one of us. You will show this gift I gave you with nothing but respect and honor... Or I will take it away." Chase had his back to Spicer now, hands locked behind it.

"How can you do that?" Jack questioned as he sat up on his haunches.

Chase swiftly glared at him. "By taking your life."

Jack recoiled and swallowed the lump in his throat. "R-right... Uh... I won't let you down! I promise!" He nodded frantically as if to reassure himself rather than Chase.

"That would be wise. You're dismissed. Leave." Was Chase's final order of the night from his loyal servant. Jack nodded again and almost instinctively, reverted back to his human self. He stood and ran off to where his assigned room was.

"That may have just been the stupidest thing you have ever done!" WuYa barked out.

"Zip it! Or I will turn you back into nothing more than a floating head." Chase warned. However, it barely deterred WuYa. She simply rolled her eyes as she tip-toed over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers trailing to his chest. "It should have been me... I could serve you so much more than he can..." She whispered, close to his ear as her lips curled into a smirk.

Chase inwardly cringed and not so gently shoved her away from him. "No thanks..." He muttered. "Now if you'll excuse me... I' am going to relax... Do NOT bother me." He hissed dangerously before walking off.

WuYa sighed deeply. "I'm beginning to wonder who lacks the intelligence... Spicer or him."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave reviews and let me know what you think and if you wanna read more! it fuels my creativity and motive to write more. :) so definitely review! I'm the kind of person that feeds off feedback lolz


End file.
